grandlinefandomcom-20200223-history
Cameron L. Carla
Sea Scabbard Carla (海の鞘カーラ Umi no Saya Kaara) born as''' Cameron L. Carla''' (キャメロンエルカーラ Kyameron Eru Kaara) is the current "World's Strongest Swordsmen", a member of the Shichibukai and the current Guardian of Fishman Island. She is also the older sister of Red Wing Pirate; Cameron L. Romeo, daughter of Cameron L. Darlton and First Lady Ariel. Profile Physical Description Carla is a slim, large-busted woman, with long, straight black hair that falls to the middle of her back. It is cut in the traditional Japanese "princess style." Carla dons an elaborate blazer with gold lining, and a large collar, which is open to reveal a collared shirt and red tie underneath. The cuffs of this jacket are tucked into a pair of white wrist-high gloves. On her legs, Carla wears a pair of black tights, which are tucked into a pair of knee-high boots and sit under a short white frilled skirt. On her head, Carla ties a white ribbon, with the ends of the bow pointing straight up. Personality and Relationships Carla is a very calm and mellow individual who gives off a very relaxed air. Her emotionless nature makes her come off as very intimidating and fearless to those who know her name and reputation as an extremely powerful figure in the world. She is very well mannered and polite to most, and can be viewed as very kind. These things do not define the Knight of Neptune, she is defined by her code of honor and indefinite sense of justice. She feels the world's rules are flawed and her justice is one of the only ways the world can come to terms and become peaceful. She does not believe piracy is wrong, nor does she believe that crime is right. She believes in the adventurous aspect of the world, but not the constant conflict it endures. She is unsatisfied with the world and wishes to see it change, until then she tells herself that she cannot be happy. Carla is extremely intelligent and very proud, she does not believe in luck or anything that cannot be proven such as fate or "God". Background Story Carla was born to First Lady Ariel of the World Government due to her affair with Pirate Lord Cameron L. Darlton. She grew up in royalty, thoughgt to originally be the daughter of the one of the Gorosei. Eventually the two had another child, a son by the name of Romeo. They were seperated at birth by Darlton's orders once the affair was discovered. They were both sent to the East Blue but grew up separated, Carla was further raised by a group of women who taught her to be a very bright and well mannered individual. Carla was a prodigy in everything she did, she was a renound genius and excellent fighter. She trained at the famous Isshin Dojo in Shimotsuki Village where she honed her swordsmenship skills. She eventually inlisted herself in the Marine core where she was trained further in combat, and the world itself. After achieving the highest of honors at her young age, she was honorable discharged apon request and set out to the Grandline. Carla wished to expand her knowledge, already knowing everything about marine and civil life and responcibilites she began to dabble in piracy. Even while curious about the pirate lifestyle, Carla never performed a single crime and never hoisted a jolly rodger. Instead she sought out pirates, hopping from crew to crew displaying her incredible swordsmenship, defeating thousands who crossed her path. Eventually during her journey, she discovered her destiny meito; the Saiji O Wazumono, "Kindasu". Carla found the swords power to be extremely dangerous so she sealed it with her own technique using Haki, controlling its power with her own willpower. Eventually Carla was recognized as a World Power and was invited to become a Shichibukai, the first non pirate of the group. She eventually found settlement on Fishman Island and became its guardian, protecting it from intruders. She became it's protector by defeating the tyrant Sea monster; Hydriea. Hydrea had viciously threatended the existance of the Mermaid and mens race, but was slain by Carla herself. The people praised her and King Neptune made her into the Island's guardian and his knight. Skills and Abilities Carla is renound as the strongest swordsmen in the world, instantly making her one of the worlds finest combatants. She is a genius both on and off the field of battle, a master tactician and an ingenious fighter. Her incredible strength, speed combined with her fearlessness and tenacity make her a nightmare for anyone who crosses her path. Physical Prowess The Knight of Neptune is incredibly agile, constantly adapting to battle by evading and watching her enemy. Her reflexes are at the peak of human capacity and her speed matches her phenomenal reaction timing. She is quick on her feet and the quickest to strike. Her speed is unpercivable by most, a master of "Soru" a technique that allows her to move faster then the eye can see bye moving her feet about a dozen times per second. The former marine also possess superhuman strength, able to lift gigantic masses multiple the times of her own lowly weight. She is capable of fighting style is known as the "Zanokata" of Kenjutsu, which she uses to instantly crush anything she strikes with incredible brute strength. Carla's most surprising physical feature is her immense resistance to physical damage. Her durability and endurance are incredible for her body frame. Although she rarely takes damage, when she does she is almost completely unphased no matter the amount. Swordsmanship As the "World's Strongest Swordsmen", Carla wieilds her own Meito. Her Meito is the Saiji O Wazumono grade Kindasu (ダン禁 Kindanzu, literally meaning "forbidden dance"). Its power is said to be unrivaled, extremely dangerous and even unwieldable. Carla has tamed the blades power by sealing it with bandages and a talismen that has the kanji of the word Seal (封 Fū), hanging under the stuba by a metal chain composed of two links. The sword is a nodachi with its hilt wrapped in a dark red colored wrapping which features a gold pommel and studs along the hilt. The scabbard of Kindasu is white in color with gold protector at the end which is decorated with a small gold design and a red colored rope tied in the lower section of the scabbard. Carla utilizes Mishi Yotoryu shortened as 'Mitoryu '(無刀流 Mishi youtoryu, literally meaning "Undrawn Sword Style"). It consists of a single sword that remains shiethed throughout combat in order to contain the blade of the sword. Through its mastery the user is able to contain the power of the blade while being able to utililize its slashing power at will. She weilds her blade's sheath with the left hand and resting her right hand in correspondence to the weapon's pommel. She is able to both crush a target at will with blunt force or slash it to pieces at will. At first glance, a strike from a sword of this style leaves no visable wounds but infact its strike is required to be so percise it leaves the victim of its power damaged without physical evidence. Category:Part II Characters Category:Shichibukai Category:New World Characters